This invention relates to a front glass moulding for use in a vehicle such as an automobile between the body panel and the front glass pane in the front portion of the vehicle, and more particularly to such a front glass moulding which comprises an integrally moulded body which includes a substantially U-shaped main moulding portion having a central section for receiving a glass pane and two side sections extending at substantially right angles to the central section for receiving the glass pane and guiding rainwater. Auxiliary moulding portions are adapted to be received in the side sections of the main moulding portion to form rainwater guides in cooperation with the side sections.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of front glass mouldings for vehicles. The prior art front glass mouldings generally comprise a central section having a groove for receiving the leading edge of a front glass pane and side sections formed separately from the central sections and having lower grooves for receiving the side edges of the glass pane and upper grooves for guiding rainwater to prevent rainwater from scattering and invading into the cab of the vehicle. However, in the prior art front glass moulding, the side sections having the upper and lower grooves cannot be employed with a central section having a single groove, since the central section and side sections have to be connected together by means of separate corner joints. Thus, the prior art front glass mouldings are formed by three different types of components. Further, the use of the corner joints degrades the external appearance of the front portion of the vehicle.